Piratas de Coração:Uma Jornada para a Imensidão
by Kaily Blader Hencklein
Summary: Fic sobre Piratas e Vampiratas. Uma jovem capitã tornass lady pirata e ao voltar para sua terra natal decide desvendar o misterio da morte d sua melhor amiga e o segredo sobr seus pais.
1. Fuga da Gaiola

Fic baseada em Vampiratas de Justin Somper

Participações especiais: Kakashi Hatake de Naruto e Iku De XXXHolic

Piratas de Coração:Uma jordana para a Imensidão

Capitulo um

Fuga da gaiola

Fevereiro de 2112

Nordeste Brasileiro, Serra Dos Naúfragos.

Um diluvio mudou todo o planeta, praias engolidas pela maré furiosa, casas de pessoas algora são moradia para os peixes e uma nova era de pirataria, roubo, lendas e mitos começa.

Na baía Serra dos Naúfragos, já noite alta, a lua cheia encantava os casais e fazia as jovens moças sonharem com seus futuros maridos, mas nesta noite a lua cheia dava inspiração e força para uma menina de sete anos que estava rasgando uns lençois brancos.

Pra onde você pretende ir Karen? - perguntou uma menina de sua idade de cabelos lisos curtissimos e loiros quase brancos.

Pra qualquer lugar Barbara!Aqui não é minha casa desde que nasci - respondeu a outra amarrando os pedaços do lençol.

Mas você pode passar fome e... os piratas? - perguntou a loira chorosa.

Que seja!Se quisserem matar me que venham, medo é uma coisa que deixei de ter, desde do incidente com Caliu - respondeu a menina erguendo os olhos de safira para a lua.

A loira abaixou a cabeça e deixou uma lágrima deslizar pela face.

E se você...

Encontrar os demônios do oceano, Vampiratas?Ah, pelo menos terei visto algo que é real e não uma cançãozinha para fazer criancinhas tolas comportarem se - respondeu Karen olhando para cima pensativa.

Eu tenho medo dos Vampiratas, eles sugam meu sangue - disse Barbara agarrando o lençol temerosa.

Que tenha, não vou ficar nessa gaiola! - Karen ajeitou seus cabelos negros de reflexos roxos, essa caracteristica era algo que a afastava do restante dos orfãos do orfanato.

Por que você age assim Karen? - perguntou Barbara com a inocencia de uma criança de sua idade.

Karen nunca foi inocente, era como uma raposa, como diziam as velhas enfadonhas das redonzas, tinha seus caprichos e atirmanhas, nunca conhera os pais, mas sempre que ia ao cais escondida, os marinheiros estrangeiros diziam que ela era filha de um dos grandes lordes piratas.

Queria muito saber quem era e qual era o seu lugar, sempre sentiu se atraída pelo mar, principalmente quando ele estava tempestuoso e violento, a senhora Olivar sempre dizia que quando Karen ficava furiosa seus olhos pareciam refletir o mar revoltoso durante uma tempestade e muitos garotos diziam que enfrentar Karen era como enfrentar a mais cruel das tempestades.

O incidente com Caliu a marcou para sempre, seu amigo de travessuras, estavam os dois no mercado, quando uns senhores altos e fortes, cheiravam a conhaque e tinham garrafas nas mãos, Karen sentiu medo e por isso ficou paralisada ao ver os homens torturando seu amigo enquanto o outro lhe ameaçava com um pedaço de garrafa quebrada.

Desde então, Karen nunca mais sentiu medo, podia enfrentar qualquer cão raivoso que nunca recuava, batia nos garotos e nas garotas que gostavam de irritar Barbara por invejarem o cabelo e os olhos verdes como folha.

Karen sorriu largamente quando uma vez enfrentou um ladrão que tentava pegar o dinheiro do orfanato, como tinha insonia, ela ouviu o entrando, escondeu se nas sombras e ainda podia sentir o sangue do homem raquitico em seus dentes, pois pulara em cima dele e mordera seu pescoço por puro instinto de proteção ele rolou de costas, porém Karen não soltou o até a policia aparecer e leva-lo embora.

Karen...! - Barbara tirou a de suas conjecturas e ela amarrou o ultimo pedaço de pano na corda improvisada.

Eu sou um passaro preso numa gaiola nojenta e horrivel, estou ficando sufocada - disse Karen para si mesma e olhando em volta do quarto.

As duas encaram se e Barbara começou a chorar, Karen abraçou a e também chorou.

Escute - Karen afastou se e levou as mãos para trás do pescoço - Esta medalha vai protege-la dos piratas!

O que é? - perguntou Barbara observando Karen abrir o feixe.

Karen tirou a medalha de prata de dentro da camisa, era uma caveira de lobo com uma tibia e uma arma cruzando se atrás da caveira.

A senhora Olivar disse que eu estava com essa medalha quando fui deixada na porta do orfanato, vi num livro essa medalha e dizia que todo ser que usar essa medalha terá o direito da vida e de falar com o capitão de um navio pirata - disse Karen olhando Barbara colocar a medalha.

Esta bem - Barbara fechou o feixe e Karen ficou observando o pingente dar leves viradinhas no ar.

Adeus - Karen abraçou a amiga e dirigiu se para a janela aberta, jogou a corda de lençois e amarrou a na janela.

Karen pegou uma pequena trouxa preta, amarrou a no pescoço e começou a descer. Enquanto descia seus pés encostavam na parede branca do orfanato, pisou suavemente no telhado de entrada do orfanato e andou em cima com passos calculados e suaves e segurava a corda.

Escorregou pelos apoios do telhado e adentrou no jardim escuro do orfanato, foi andando agaixada e olhando para trás.

Karen tinha um capricho a executar: Sair pelo portão da frente.

Embora um ladrão sensato que não quer deixar vestigios sairia pelos fundos, mas ja que entrara pela frente, _devia _partir pela frente, também era o modo que deixaria a Madame Giulia de Cascavel irritadissima e na opinião de Karen sair pelo portão da frente lhe daria uma momentânia dignidade, pois mostraria sua grande repulsa pelo recinto.

Abriu o portão com cuidado, expremeu se na pequena fresta entre a rua e o orfanato e fechou o portão com cuidado.

Aspirou o ar suave da maresia, era melhor do que o cheiro impessoal e deprimente de chulé e água salgada que sempre sentia toda manhã dentro do orfanato.

Virou se para trás e viu Barbara recolhendo a corda, a medalha refletiu a luz da lua e Karen acenou para a amiga, Barbara sorriu e acenou com um sorriso largo no rosto, será que a liberdade era tão fascinante como Barbara desmonstrava em seu sorriso?

Só saberia se começasse a andar e se fosse embora da Serra dos Naúfragos esta noite.

Pularia num barco ou navio qualquer e ficaria escondida até que chegassem em terra ou quando fosse encontrada por algum pirata ou caçador de recompensas.

Atravessou a baía até chegar ao cais como era conhecida dos pescadores eles não lhe perguntaram o por que estava ali naquela hora da noite, assim não a levariam de volta e não perderia tempo.

Andou pelo piér e ficou observando o mar que estava calmo e a lua refletiasse nessas águas tranquilas, verão era a época em que mais haviam tempestades, era raro o mar ficar tranquilo nessa estação.

Ficou a admirar o mar enquanto andava pelo pier, aquela sensação maravilhosa de paz e tranquilidade invadiu seu ser e sentiu se bem e forte, força era algo precisaria de agora em diante.

Livros de aventura sempre a fascinaram e já se imaginava como uma grande lady pirata ou como uma invencivel Condessa Caçadora de recompensas ou melhor a rainha dos ladrões que sempre fugia sem sequer deixa um fio de cabelo.

De repente começou a ouvir vozes que pareciam festejar, eram risos, urras e gritos alegres abafados por alguma coisa.

Apertou os olhos e concentrou se no som, vinha do outro lado do morro, foi andando até chegar a praia, andou até ver uma luz amarela colorindo a imensidão negra da noite.

Avançou mais um pouco e subiu no morro, andando de vagar para ouvir o melhor, ficou confusa e ao mesmo tempo interrogativa, mexeu o rosto para o lado e viu que a luz já estava mais forte e o som da festa também.

Pensou que poderia pedir uma carona para os estrangeiros que poderiam estar lá, possivelmente espanhois ou irlandeses, pois adoram festas e musica.

Andou mais um pouco e escondeu se num arbusto.

Seus olhos de safira arregalaram se como dois lampiões, o navio tinha uma bandeira negra com uma caveira de reptil com chifres e uma tibia atrás, eram piratas.

Usavam roupas de marinheiro, pretas, vermelhas, vinhos e brancas, alguns medalhões e joias.

Tentou avistar o possivel capitão, que poderia ter um chapéu triangular em sua cabeça.

O que uma menina como você esta fazendo aqui? - uma voz de homem atrás de si.

Karen arregalou os olhos e virou se para trás acanhada, atrás dela havia um homem de mais ou menos 20 anos, alto, forte, olho esquerdo cinza escuro e o direito com um tapa olho, cabelo rebelde espetado para o lado esquerdo, achou estranho a cor ser prateada.

Ele usava botas de cavalaria, uma capa preta cortada no meio atrás, calça preta, um colete vinho preso e uma camisa de linho um pouco aberta com a gola por cima da capa.

Eu... – Karen hesitou, fechou o punho e encarou olho no olho – Sou Karen Tempestade Violenta!

O homem pareceu surpreso e depois deu um passo a frente, usava um lenço preto escondendo o restante do rosto, apenas o olho esquerdo aparecendo.

Muito bem Karen eu sou Kakashi Hatake capitão do Olho do Dragão. – respondeu o homem sorrindo por debaixo do lenço.

- Esta fugindo criança?

Fugindo de uma gaiola precisamente – respondeu Karen levantando se. – Poderia levar me a algum lugar Capitão?

Bem, acho que seria melhor recrutar você, poderia ser minha aprendiz – o capitão Kakashi levou a mão até abaixo do queixo e levantou um pouco a cabeça.

Como é que é? – disse Karen arregalando os olhos.

Pessoas como eu e você querida Karen, não pertencem a terra – ele agachou se e colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela – Somos livres, somos do mar meu bem!Tenho certeza de que você daria uma otima pirata, o que acha? – perguntou o capitão sorrindo e fechando o olho.

Karen puxou o ar e sorriu satisfeita e orgulhosa.

Sim senhor capitão, serei a melhor aprendiz que o senhor já conheceu! – exclamou Karen animada.

Otimo – ele levantou se e foram para o navio.

Quando chegaram todos pararam e olharam para o capitão confusos e absortos.

Pessoal, temos uma nova tripulante á bordo, Karen Tempestade Violenta! – exclamou Kakashi com a mão no ombro de Karen – Lobo venha cumprimentar a nova tripulante.

Um lobo cinza, magro e pernudo saiu da cabine central e andou até eles, começou a cheirar Karen, ela riu um pouco pois o focinho dele era gelado e o pêlo fazia cocegas em seu rosto.

Lobo lambeu o rosto de Karen e uivou para o capitão.

Muito bem senhoras e senhores, apresento-lhes Karen a forajida! – exclamou Kakashi solene e alto.

Todos deram urras e gritos nostalgicos e Lobo latia e uivava abanando o a cauda felpuda.

Karen olhou tudo aquilo feliz da vida, sua novo vida começava a partir daquele momento e fechou os olhos.

O sol iluminava o céu naquele dia e uma adolescente de dezesseis anos de longas cabeleiras negras com reflexos roxos estava na proa.

Capitã o mestre Kakashi quer falar com você – disse um jovem de vinte e dois anos de cabelos prateados curtos e olhos verdes folha.

A adolescente virou se para ele, pegou o chápeu e colocou o em sua cabeça e seus olhos azuis safira encararam o jovem.

Muito bem senhor Kailer, estou indo, obrigada pela mensagem – o jovem retirou se e ela pousou a mão enluvada na espada em sua cintura.

Ela virasse para trás e encara o céu ensolarado com um sorriso satisfeito.

Nove anos!Realmente é muito tempo – pensou a adolescente abaixando a cabeça ligeiramente.

Hei, forajida!O mestre pode atrazar se as vezes, mas ele não gosta de ficar esperando – disse um homem sem camisa de trinta anos e com uma tatuagem tribal na cabeça.

É sei senhor Fuji, conheço muito bem meu mentor – ela virou o rosto e abaixou a cabeça ligeiramente, mas de olhos erguidos para ele, seu tom era zombeteiro.

Bom dia capitã Karen – disse uma meninha de cabelo ruivo e sardas.

Bom dia Cris – cumprimentou a capitã dirgindo se a cabine central.

Nova rota Mestre Kakashi? – perguntou a capitã entrando.

É, pelo visto conseguimos uma rota interessante nesse roubo Karen – disse o homem de vinte e nove anos que usava um lenço negro no rosto e um tapa olho no olho direito.

Magnifico – ela apoiou se na mesa e olhou para o imenso mapa cheio de detalhes e simbolos.


	2. Nomeação

Capitulo dois

Capitulo dois

Nomeação

Os ventos estavam generosos naquele dia de verão, as velas agradeciam majestosas e davam velocidade ao Olho do Dragão.

A capitã olhava para o céu com um sorriso largamente satisfeito em sua face juvenil, nove anos de pirataria, quatro de aprendiz exclusiva do capitão, três como aspirante e há dois como capitã.

Seus pulmões enchiam se de orgulho naquele exato momento e seus olhos fecharam se numa doce lembrança de horas atrás:

Um falcão negro planava ao vento na direção de seu navio, com o telescópio ela pode ver o lenço vermelho no pescoço da ave, sorriu e guardou o telescópio no bolso interno de sua capa.

"O que é capitã?" – perguntou um rapaz de cabelo azul marinho e olhos castanhos da idade dela.

"É o falcão mensageiro Tyson, noticias da realeza" – respondeu Karen virando se e sua boca enchia se de orgulho.

Receber mensagens pelo falcão da Rainha dos piratas era satisfatório e fazia os olhos de Karen luzirem como jóias preciosas lapidadas.

O falcão pousou e esticou a pata com a mensagem, Karen desamarrou a corda delicadamente da pata do animal, Karen não desperdiçava nenhum momento quando a mensagem chegava, sua alma deliciava se com cada movimento seu e da ave e a cada palavra escrita com a letra caprichosa e inclinada da Rainha, parecia que vossa majestade dançava com a pena no papel.

Desenrolou o rolo, Kakashi e Max Sardentinho estavam lá, observando, o mestre Kakashi estava inexpressivo, enquanto Max, levantava as sobrancelhas loiras freneticamente, mostrando sua ansiedade.

Karen leu a carta em silêncio, releu a várias vezes e seus olhos arregalavam se a medida que chegava ao fim.

"O que é?" – perguntou Max impaciente.

O mestre Kakashi levantou a sobrancelha, despreocupado e quase imaginando o conteúdo da carta.

"Vou ser nomeada Lady Pirata, rapazes!" – exclamou Karen quase pulando de euforia.

Os dois amigos arregalaram seus olhos e abraçaram a capitã fortemente e Karen mal acreditando que estava segurando sua carta de nomeação.

"Toque o sino Max! É hora de informar a tripulação" – ordenou Karen depois que os dois a soltaram.

Karen piscou seus olhos e pousou a mão sobre o punho de sua espada, faltava pouco para chegar a Tartágo, a ilha pirata.

"Um belo lugar para aposentar se" – pensou Karen – "Mas ainda estou longe de pensar em aposentadoria"

"Grandes ventos não?" – uma voz familiar chegou aos ouvidos de Karen ela já via a estranha cabeleira prateada e rebelde de seu mentor.

"Concordo plenamente mestre Kakashi!" – Karen virou se e encarou o mentor.

Ele deu um passo a frente, colocou a mão sobre o ombro da antiga aprendiz e sorriu por debaixo do lenço que ocultava seu misterioso rosto.

"Estou orgulhoso de você" – disse Kakashi olhando fixamente para ela.

Desde que embarcara no navio dele, Karen e Kakashi pareciam pai e filha, ele ensinou tudo o que sabia, até pescar melhor ele lhe ensinou. Karen tinha um grande carinho e ternura pelo mestre, ele era o pai que nunca teve e ás vezes ele dizia que se tivesse uma filha, queria que ela fosse como ela.

Mas não entendia por que ele não se aposentará? Já que agora ela já era capitã e logo, logo tornaria se Lady, ele podia deixar o navio e ficar em Tartágo.

"Bom, deixe pra uma outra hora quando ficarmos a sós" – pensou Karen.

Ela tirou o chapéu e deu um forte abraço no mestre com um sorriso gracioso na face.

Kakashi deu uma suave risadinha e afagou os cabelos de Karen, com um sorriso debaixo do lenço.

"Bom, agora é hora de assumir o timão" – disse Karen colocando o chapéu de volta a sua cabeça.

Ela sobe a escada e dispensa Tyson do serviço e mando o para cozinha para alimentar se.

Karen sempre transpareceu ser uma grande pirata e uma excelente capitã, parecia transbordar a pirataria por todos os poros da pele, mas algo ainda lhe deixava inquieta: Bárbara. Será que já casara se ou já estava trabalhando?

A noite já era alta quando chegaram a ilha, o imenso palácio era incrível, ficava no alto da montanha, pendurado em toras enormes e firmes, formava um "C" de frente e tinha dois andares nas laterais e três no meio, onde era a entrada.

Lembrava as antigas casas de veraneio na era contemporânea, telhados pontiagudos, janelas de quadradinhos com contornos brancos, o telhado de centro era enorme e tinha uma bandeira com uma caveira e duas tíbias cruzadas atrás dançando com o vento.

Agora ela ficaria num quarto de lady e não de convidada, agora desfrutaria dos mesmos antigos luxos de seu mentor, ex-lorde pirata há um ano.

Estava ao mesmo tempo orgulhosa e acanhada, uma nomeação era a festa mais esperada pelos piratas do mundo todo, até mesmo os piratas japoneses vinham.

Ainda tinhas os duques, viscondes, marqueses piratas, toda a realeza da pirataria estaria lá, só de pensar nisso seus pêlos da espinha começavam a levantar se.

"Acalme-se!" – disse Kakashi a suas costas.

Ela virou a cabeça para o mestre e depois voltou os olhos para a ilha, ele sempre a levantava quando estava a ponto de cair.

Tyson e Max prenderam o navio no píer e uma rampa de madeira saiu do navio e pousou no píer, Karen foi a primeira o por os pés no píer, olhou em volta e os dois postaram se ao seu lado e Kakashi logo atrás dos três, fez uma rápida chamada e depois ela e sua tripulação adentraram no píer indo na direção do palácio.

Os guardas que sempre ficavam guardando os navios piratas eram dois gorilas de cabeças raspadas, pescoços lembrando grossos troncos de árvores, brincos de prata nas orelhas, calças de pano, botas e montantes na cintura.

Ela fez uma leve reverencia para os guardas e eles a imitaram, enquanto ela e sua tripulação andavam pelo corredor de madeira, Tyson viu os dois gorilas postarem se ao lado da rampa que Karen usou para desembarcar.

Uma luz amarela saia do palácio pela entrada e pelas janelas da residência e um amontoado de gente entrava, enquanto entrava, uma mão suave tocou lhe o ombro.

"Olá Capitã do Dragão!" – era uma voz grossa e jovial, ela virou o rosto e sorriu para o moreno de olhos de gato dourados.

"Olá Capitão Kon" – Karen cumprimentou.

Era o capitão Ray Kon que já era lorde pirata há três anos, a pele bem bronzeada, os caninos saindo um pouco pela boca, cabelo rebelde e o comprimento ia até o joelho, o cabelo estava preso por um pano branco e o restante solto, suas luvas eram cor vinho e tinha só o dedo do meio, usava uma faixa vermelha com uma safira no meio, um brinco pequeno na orelha direita, a camisa preta com um tigre desenhado em vermelho, calças pretas, presas por um lenço vermelho e botas pretas.

Seu físico era musculoso, era uns dez centímetros mais alto que Karen e uma ano mais velho, mas apesar de parecer uma pessoa rígida, era calmo e justo, porém seu orgulho ás vezes era algo com que não se podia brincar, qualquer comentário ofensivo que afetasse seu orgulho...

"Ansiosa?" – perguntou o Capitão Ray enquanto entravam.

"Um pouco pra ser sincera, mas realmente... não me lembro de sentir-me tão eufórica como agora" – respondeu Karen com seus olhos brilhando.

"Também me senti assim quando fui convocado! Aliás, você estava lá né?" – comentou o Capitão Ray colocando o dedo no queixo e depois abaixando o olhar para ela.

"Sim, eu estava, foi uma cerimônia bem animada" – disse Karen sorrindo.

"Olá!" – disse um outro rapaz entrando ao lado de Ray.

"Oi Lee! Como vai o subcapitão do Tigre Rei?" – perguntou Karen olhando para o rapaz.

Lee tem cabelo comprido preto azulado, preso por um lenço vermelho, caninos afiados como os do capitão, olhos alongados e castanhos, o nariz batata, uma tatuagem de leão no braço direito e pele bronze.

Usava talas no punho esquerdo e um brinco de ouro na orelha esquerda, um lenço vermelho na diagonal esquerda que dava uma volta no tórax dele, uma camisa preta sem mangas, calças vinho, botas pretas e talas no joelho direito.

"Muito bem obrigado por perguntar!" – disse Lee sorrindo.

"Fiu-Fiu" – assobiou Tyson atrás deles quando uma ruiva de cabelo de cachos marcados e olhos azuis passou por eles.

Dentro do palácio era uma confusão única, homens disputavam queda de braço, bebiam em grandes canecas de cerveja, faziam duelos, gritavam, ameaçavam com adagas, arrotavam, comparavam as pedras recém adquiridas.

Havia uma banda que tocava uma mistura de popular com rock, o som era alegre e fazia qualquer pessoa bater o pé acompanhando o ritmo, Karen olhava para todos os lados fascinada com a agitação da festa. Talvez fosse por que era a festa de sua nomeação.

"Assistir a dos outros é uma coisa, agora a sua _própria _nomeação é algo totalmente diferente!" – pensou Karen sentindo se á vontade.

Havia mulheres também, algumas piratas, outras garçonetes e ainda havia as dançarinas que eram "importadas" dos desertos árabes, a dança do ventre era a mais sensual e ousada, por isso a mais adequada para animar os convidados.

E é claro não podiam faltar as "mulheres da vida" para satisfazer os desejos mais ocultos dos piratas, estas, eram as de vestuário mais extravagante e curto da festa, sutiãs de renda com cristais ou até sem eles, descalças, jóias de pedras preciosas – presentes de seus clientes – calças transparentes ou calcinhas minúsculas de cores vivas.

Poucos de seus tripulantes gostavam de usufruir desse luxo das festas, Tyson só babava, as "mulheres" eram proibidas de se entregar aos menores.

Em sua tripulação havia dois casais, os pais de Cris, Sasha e Karter e os noivos Pablo e Tânia, estes, tinham o plano de que quando tivessem filhos, saíram do navio e ficariam na ilha.

"Só estávamos esperando a sua nomeação, para nos casar" – disse Pablo na noite anterior a chegada.

"Mal estou virando Lady e já tem casamento pra celebrar!" – pensou Karen girando os olhos pra cima.

Chegaram numa mesa longa de madeira, com uma placa de madeira dizendo: Capitã Karen e a Tripulação do Olho do Dragão.

Todos sentaram se e logo foram atendidos, Karen sempre ficava sentada com seu conselho administrativo.

O conselho administrativo era composto por Kakashi, Tyson, Max, o doutor Angus, Kailer, o senhor Fuji, Úrsula do Sabre, William Ancora e Pierre.

Úrsula era a espadachim alfa da tripulação, entendia mais de laminas do que de roupas femininas, seu cabelo era roxo, seus olhos eram verdes folha, usava uma faixa preta com uma gaivota branca bordada no meio, sempre usava luvas de couro pretas, calça preta, botas pretas, usava uma espécie de saia roxa aberta no meio, uma medalha de prata com uma caveira de pingente, um anel de coração com uma adaga atravessada no meio por cima da luva, camisa vinho presa no pescoço e uma blusa preta tipo cacharel por debaixo de mangas compridas e nas costas da camisa um sabre feito de cristais.

William Ancora era um senhor de idade meio avançada, cabelos grisalhos curtos, olhos castanhos, era o navegador da tripulação, gostava mais das armas de fogo, usava uma sobretudo por cima da camisa de linho branco com babados na frente uma gravata borboleta, usava uma aliança, era viúvo. Encontrou na pirataria seu consolo pela morte da esposa.

Pierre era o cozinheiro do navio, em homem da mesma idade de Kakashi, cabelos chocolate, olhos âmbar, alto e pouco forte, nas festas usava uma camisa vermelhe social, calça preta, seu eterno lenço vermelho com uma caveira preta na ponta como bandana, anéis de ouro em alguns dedos e uma gargantilha de prata com uma tíbia de pingente.

E o doutor Angus era um homem de trinta e cinco anos, alto, cabelo cacheado preto, olhos verdes escuros, pele bronze, o nariz fino, era o único que sempre estava impecável na tripulação e o único que usava roupas brancas – era médico – um jaleco, calça branca, relógio de bolso de prata, luvas brancas, a exceção em seu vestuário eram as botas pretas.

A festa seguiu se animada e barulhenta e Karen não falava de outra coisa a não ser a nomeação e de como orgulhava se de ser pirata.

"ATENÇÃO!" – gritou uma voz rouca no salão.

A banda parou, as conversas cessaram se, os copos pararam de tilintar, as garçonetes pararam, as cadeiras não arrastavam mais no chão e nem rangiam, todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para prestar atenção ao dono da voz.

Era Haru, conselheiro chefe da Rainha.

Tinha a cabeça erguida, seus cabelos longos e lisos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, usava sua camisa branca de gola erguida e dobrada, um jaleco preto, as rendas do babados da manga da camisa branca apareciam por debaixo das dos jaleco, botas de cavalaria pretas, calça preta, uma corrente de prata prendia as golas do jaleco e um cinturão de prata jazia em seu quadril.

"Sua majestade Hana Pirataria e sua filha Hilary Pirataria!" – exclamou Haru alto e solene.

Quando Haru disse Hilary, Tyson ajeitou se rapidamente em sua cadeira e virou se para o salão.

De dentro de uma porta de madeira, saíram duas figuras femininas, uma garota de dezesseis anos e outra mulher de trinta e dois anos.

A mulher usava botas, uma sobretudo preto com detalhes brancos na barra, na gola e na barra das mangas, gola erguida, luvas de couro pretas, o cabelo castanho em coque com prendedores nos lados parecendo galhos de árvores com flores de cerejeira e uma corrente de miçangas brancas com cristas pendurados no meio da testa.

A garota usava um prendedor no lado esquerdo do rosto, era uma flor de cerejeira, uma camisa de linho com babados na frente e rendas nas barras das mangas, um jaleco azul marinho com os mesmo detalhes brancos do jaleco da mulher, botas, calças, um cinto azul marinho, botas e pequenas correntes penduradas na cintura caindo pelas coxas.

Ambas de cabelo castanho e olhos rubros, a mulher mais sensual que a garota e enquanto a mulher ostentava um olhar sério e rígido, garota tinha um olhar doce e suave.

"Princesa Hilary" – sussurrou Tyson com seus olhos brilhando, maravilhado com a cena.

Karen girou os olhos para ele sorriu largamente para o amigo e depois voltou o olhar para as duas.

Os lordes e ladies começaram a se mover entre a multidão e sentaram se numa mesa um pouco menor que as demais espalhadas pelo salão.

Depois de acomodados, todos viraram os rostos para a Rainha e para a Princesa.

O falcão mensageiro da Rainha encontrava se empoleirado num poleiro de ouro ao lado de uma cadeira de ébano, com almofadas azuis presas nela e ao desta cadeira havia outra menor de bordô como almofada vermelha.

A Rainha sentou se na de ébano e a Princesa na de bordô.

Karen apertou o encosto de sua cadeira, estava tensa e ansiosa, sua cabeça parecia querer explodir com tantas emoções.

"Meus amigos e companheiros piratas, os convoquei aqui esta noite para celebramos a nomeação de mais uma lady pirata em nosso circulo real da pirataria!" – exclamou vossa majestade olhando para os convidados.

Os olhos azuis de Karen ficaram fixos na cadeira de bordô vazia no meio da mesa, aquela seria a sua cadeira, aquela que ia sustenta-la com seu glorioso titulo de Lady Pirata.

Apertava o encosto de sua cadeira de eucalipto com força, fazendo seus dedos estalarem.

A rainha falou de quando tornou se rainha, de como ser pirata era libertar se das regras comportamentais da terra firme – Karen sabia disso muito bem – de suas batalhas mais memoráveis e de dos grandes lordes piratas que defenderam a pirataria até a ultima gota de sangue.

"E agora meus companheiros de pirataria, eu vos apresento Karen Tempestade Violenta!" – gritou vossa majestade com timbre alto e solene.

Karen levantou se e seus cabelos negros dançaram em suas costas enquanto dirigia se á mesa dos lordes, seu andar era suave e seus braços estavam retos em movimentos de vai e vem no ar.

Uma explosão de aplausos e gritos fez se no salão, Karen estava com o peito estufado de ar e foi para o lado oposto ao da Rainha e ficou em posição de sentido.

A rainha silenciou os outros e continuou:

"Karen é a Capitã do Olho do Dragão e com orgulho a nomeio agora Lady Pirata da América latina!" – exclamou vossa majestade e Hilary sorriu para ela.

Aplausos, assobios e gritos começaram a misturar se no local, Karen ergueu ainda mais o nariz, logo atrás dela, dois homens vinham com uma bacia de madeira com rum e despejaram o liquido sobre Karen que fechou os olhos logo que sentiu o liquido molhar seu chapéu triangular.

Um pouco de rum vazou pelo chapéu e ela olhou para todos, davam vivas e gritavam divertidos.

O "batismo" de um Lorde Pirata era o auge da celebração, e agora não tinha volta, Karen era uma Lady Pirata definitivamente.

O executor do Código entregou um imenso livro para a Rainha, abriu o e usando uma pena de cisne negro escreveu no livro, Karen dirigiu se para eles, furou o dedo anelar e pingou seu sangue no papel e depois assinou.

Sentou se em seu lugar e sorriu para a rainha e para a princesa e sentia se um pouco duro por causa do rum que estava começando a ser absorvido pela roupa.

A festa acabou de madrugada, Tyson estava sendo carregado por Max e Kailer, por que bebera além da conta e Karen bocejava e esfregava os olhos tentando afastar o sono.

"Doutor Angus, leve a Karen para o hotel de Madame Loris" – pediu Kakashi ao seu lado.

"Eu to bem, posso chegar á estalagem daquela velha barulhenta sem problema" – Karen bocejou depois que terminou a frase.

"Estou vendo querida, vamos doutor!" – disse Kakashi a ele, que pegou Karen nos braços e ela logo adormeceu num sono tranqüilo e doce.

"Ela não é um tanto nova?" – indagou uma voz rouca e seca atrás de Kakashi.

Kakashi moveu a cabeça levemente para o lado e depois olhou por cima do ombro direito.

"Olá Lorde Kai Águia da morte" – disse Kakashi inexpressivo.

"Olá Kakashi" – respondeu o rapaz meio irritado.

"E respondendo a sua pergunta Karen já tem idade para tomar as próprias decisões!" – respondeu Kakashi ríspido. – "E se lembro me bem, você também tornou se lorde pirata cedo, quinze anos não é?"

O capitão Kai puxou o ar como uma fera pronta para atacar.

Seus olhos rubros brilhavam de maneira misteriosa e fria, sua franja prateada refletia a luz do lampião no alto de sua cabeça, seus músculos saltavam da camisa preta sem mangas, a capa de gola erguida era de couro, o brinco de ouro brilhava um pouco em sua orelha esquerda e o anel de uma águia pegando fogo destacava se na luva negra.

"Isso não vem ao caso!" – respondeu o Capitão Kai seco.

"Eu sei como cuidar dela Kai, durma bem e até mais" – Kakashi saiu e levantou a mão acenando de costas.

"Que tal pegar leve com ela pelo menos uma vez Kai!" – disse uma voz rouca atrás dele.

"N-a-o- , Não!" – respondeu Kai carrancudo.

Um rapaz de sua idade saiu das sombras, era um arqueiro, o arco numa mão, a bolsa de flechas nas costas, o cabelo ruivo fogo destacava se no local, seus olhos azuis brilhavam a luz do lampião e sua pele branca era num tom bem alvo.

"Vamos voltar para o navio Tala" – disse Kai desencostando da beira da porta – "Partiremos a manhã"

Tala levantou as sobrancelhas ruivas e seguiu o capitão sem nada dizer.


End file.
